The Chocolate Story
by wewholovetowriteff
Summary: What happens when L wins a trip to Willie Wonka's chocolate factory? A story made of chocolate, covered in chocolate, dipped in chocolate, and sprinkeled in fudge
1. Chapter 1

GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEPERS A NEW STORY!!!!!

Although unlike the last few this one is written by Kathryn. So Casey just fixed it up into third person. Ok done.

Police officer: Um I do believe you are forgetting something.

Me: -.- "oh right"…. "we do not own any of the anime/manga/videogames/movies in this story." "There happy?"

Police officer: Very much so.

Kathryn: Alright. This is the product of three classes. Enjoy it! I didn't write the whole thing, my brain was acting up.

On the night of the 30th of October, and every one is gathered at Kathryn's huge house to plan a birthday party for L.

_(Casey: yep finally we're not going to destroy Casey's house. Kathryn: Casey, stop adding to the story. Casey: right sorry)_

"Let's go over this again," Casey says for the umpteenth time, "Axel, YOU will be bringing the fireworks and candles.  
"You can count on me! Got it memorized?" Axel deviously says.  
Casey glares at him and blasts him across the room before continuing, "Riku, you're bringing the decorations."  
"I don't even like this guy," Riku complains, "Why am I doing this?"  
"Because," Casey explains, "I told you to." Riku opens his mouth to complain but Casey ignores him and points to Katie "Katie, you're baking the cake."  
"Strawberry short cake with extra strawberries. I'm pretty sure that was it," Katie states giving Casey a weird looking salute.  
"Sora, Roxas, you're bringing the desserts," Casey continues down the list of things needed for the celebration, checking things off with the imaginary pencil in her hand.  
"Can we bring sea salt ice cream?" Roxas asks.  
"I guess so," Casey replies, "Kathryn; you're giving him a present and saying it's from all of us. Got it?"  
"Yep, let's catch Kira for his birthday!" Kathryn shouts.  
"No!" Katie shouts, "you'd hurt his ego if you caught Kira before him!!" Katie pulls Kathryn aside "besides," Katie whispers pointing at a suspicious sugar jar "the walls have ears and eyes….and complete faces for that matter…."

"yeah," whispers Casey, joining in the mumbles conference "the faces are very familiar looking too…."  
"Fudge, you're right," Kathryn mumbles. Then there was a long pause before the peeps explode and say, "DON'T EAT THE FUDGE!!!!!!!!"  
"Especially not the fudge with green sprinkles!" Kathryn finishes off the little inside joke. The guys roll their eyes and think to themselves "_why do we even hang out with these people?_"

"Well," Kathryn sighs, "I have no idea what to get him." She clicks on the T.V.  
_"Be on the look out for the five golden tickets! Anyone who finds them will win a trip to Mr. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!_"shouts the television

The three peeps all get brilliant gigantic grins on their faces all at the same time. "But wait…." Katie asks, "Exactly how are we supposed to get this golden ticket?"

"Yeah, that is a small obstacle," Kathryn murmurs as she saddens again.  
"No worries," Casey says to brighten the gloom, "I know a guy." Riku looms up in a menacing way. He pulls out his blade and waits for Casey to name the poor soul to be slaughtered.  
"Not like that! Jeez Riku! Anyway," Casey says as she whips out a phone and calls someone, "uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah, gotten a lot of calls for that huh? Could you make ours a little more convincing?" A golden ticket pops into her hand. "Thank you." She hangs up. "Alright we're set."  
Kathryn peers over her shoulder and says, "It's tomorrow too! Perfect!" Kathryn starts jumping for joy and gets Sora and Roxas to join in too, though they have no idea why…..

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Did we not invite someone?" Katie inquires, not bothering to get up from the couch. Kathryn gets up and answers the door. The door opens to reveal Mello.  
"Hi," Mello says.

"Mello…?" Casey asks, "…..What are you doing here?"  
"I heard about your plan," he explains, "I want in."

Kathryn and Casey all look at the suspicious chocolate bar on top of Kathryn's TV set and slap their foreheads.  
"And if I say no, then what will you do?" Kathryn asks, quickly gaining her composure.  
"I'll post these on the internet," Mello holds up his had to shows pictures of L and Kathryn on a date, holding hands and eating ice cream.  
"Wow!" Katie admires, "Vincent did a good job." Casey snickers.  
Through clenched teeth Kathryn growls, "Fine… You… Can… Come…"  
"How did you know about this anyway?" Katie asks. "And how did you get here so fast?"

Kathryn and Casey both slap their foreheads again, cursing Katie's unawareness. They look each other in the eye and make a silent pact to take her out back and whack her with the chocolate bar later.  
Mello disregards the 1st question but sheepishly replies, "I kinda had Matt give me a ride here...but he kept smoking so I kicked him off the motorcycle and rode it here myself" At that everybody, except Katie covers their ears.  
And then Katie explodes.

"WHAT?!!!!!" she grabs the front of his shirt and brings his face up really close to hers "…you did WHAT to Matt!?!?!?"  
"Well..."Axel says, "This isn't going to turn out well, let me know how it goes!" He quickly vanishes in a dark portal. Katie turns to shout an insult to Axel too but he slips away when she looks back at her clenched fist and instead of Mello she sees Kathryn's old cell phone, still a little wet from being thrown in the ocean _(HINT: inside joke)_ Kathryn grabs the phone and holds it up to her ear.

"_I'll see you all tomorrow_" says Mello in a mysterious way "try not to lose your phones anymore Kathryn….." he laughs *beep* *beep* *beep* goes the phone and it goes silent.

"WHY THAT……LITTLE…$#%%#!&!" shouts Kathryn throwing the phone into the front yard.

"I know right!?!?" shouts Katie "I feel like I gotta' punch something now how about you?" she asks Kathryn.

"HECK YEAH!!!!" shouts Kathryn. They look back at Roxas and Sora who are sitting on the couch watching the trio

"you guys had better leave too ya' know?" says Casey, latching her arm on Riku's.

Axel quickly comes back just to snicker something about calling Casey "Rai" but Casey glares and starts to shoot fire at him. Axel then runs for his life through a portal.  
Both Sora and Roxas jump up and shout, "Wait up Axel!" and vanish in another portal.  
Casey turns to Riku and asks, "How come you didn't leave Riku?"  
"I'm not about to leave you alone with wackjobs," Riku explains.  
"You leave me alone with Kathryn and Katie all the time," Casey declares while Katie and Kathryn gag in disgust in the background. Casey turns and silently mouths "just kidding."

"That's different," Riku continues, "they aren't gun crazy wackjobs."

Katie slowly pulls out a staple gun from her back pocket. "Are you sure……? *insert evil laugh here*"

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS" shouts Casey ducking as one staple grazes her head.

BODY COUNT: 0 so far

Next day.............

Kathryn whispers, "Everyone in position?"  
Many yeahs come in reply. Suddenly L comes bursting in the front door all of a sudden  
"I GOT THE MESSAGE! WHERE'S KIRA?!!!!" He shouts.  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" they all shout in return.  
"So," L says in his usual tone, "my deduction was right, you were planning me a party."  
"Happy birthday!" Kathryn says giving him a hug with a vice-like grip.  
"Can't… Breathe…," L gasps.

They set about to partying and what not, until they got bored of doing stuff…  
"Ok, present time," Casey says excitingly, "this is from all of us" She then hands him the golden ticket.

................  
…………

…………

"Hello?" Kathryn asks as she waves her hand in front of his face. L suddenly starts jumping around the room whooping. Everyone else has shocked expressions on their faces.  
After L's uncharacteristic moment he straightens out and says in his usual tone, "I appreciate the gift very much. Let's go."  
Instead of cramming into a jet or something Casey decides just to teleport them to the factory right as the show starts.

"_Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolateer. Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka everybody give a cheer. A magician and a chocolate whiz, the best darn guy who ever lived, Willy Wonka here he is._ Then the dolls burst into flames

"Firefirefirefirefire," Casey repeats over and over again.  
Suddenly Willy Wonka is standing next to the two large groups (the original people you know Charlie and them…… and then the peeps group) clapping enthusiastically, "wasn't that just magnificent?!" he says.  
"Who are you?" asks the spoiled obnoxious brat.  
"I'm Willy Wonka," Willy says.  
"Then shouldn't you be up there?" she continues to ask.  
"I very well couldn't watch the show from up there now could I little girl?" Willy says then looks at the huge group and gulps, "Good morning starshine! The earth says hello!"

~Silence~

He then whips out note cards and continues, "Greetings, my name is Willy Wonka, welcome to my chocolate factory, I shake you warmly by the hand." he stretches out his hand which the peeps shake enthusiastically. "Well, let's go."

------In the factory------

They groups follow him into a gigantic room with a flowing chocolate river and plants made out of candy. Both L and Mello's eyes grow wide in amazement.  
"Now," Willie explains, "everything you see in this room is edible. Even I am edible. But that is called cannibalism, dear children, and is in fact highly frowned upon in most societies."

Pausing to see if anyone reacts then realizing that nobody really care he says rather unenthusiastically, "Ok go eat whatever you want." The peeps group goes nuts running over the place.  
"Watari?" L calls.  
Watari pops out of nowhere, "yes master L?"

"Draw up a check," L says, "I wish to buy this place."

"Yes sir" says Watari, pulling out L's checkbook

-------Meanwhile-----

Mello makes sure no one is looking as he takes out a straw and starts to drink the chocolate river.

"whatcha' doin'?" asks Kathryn, appearing outta nowhere. Suddenly Mello starts choking. "Breathe you idiot!!! Breathe!!!" shouts Kathryn slapping him in the back


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yatta yatta yatta, threat threat threat, so on and so forth, dilly dally shilly shally, ect. ect. ect., blah blah blah, snore snore snore, oompa lumpa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnd done.

Katie: and before the FBI outside the door gets us arrested for holding a police officer hostage…We do not own any of the anime/movie/manga/video games/ or anything else listed here.

Police officer: *mumble mumble mumble*

Casey: *evil smirk* what was that I can't hear you through the gaze.

Kathryn: lucky for you, I had another creative spurt so.....

HERE GOES ME!

* * *

A sudden sucking noise occurred and the groups turn to see the fat kid getting sucked up into the chocolate pipe.

"How much do you want to bet he'll get stuck halfway up?" Riku asks.

"Fifty bucks?" Katie answers kind of unsure.

All around us, oompa lumpas come out and start dancing. Somebody screams. We all turn to see it was Katie

"That is the utmost coolest thing I have ever seen," Katie screams in hysterics.

"Fascinating…" L says, "I wonder what kind of genetic make up they have....."

"Remember what happened the last time you tried to do genetic experiments?" Kathryn asks him.

---Painful flash back---

_"How much longer is this going to take?" Kathryn asks riddled with wires. _

_L sticks in another wire and says to her, "not much longer.... and how exactly do these ears and tail affect your daily life?"_

_"I've had enough of this," Kathryn thinks to herself, "I'm getting out of here." _

_As L leans over holding a plate of cake, Kathryn uses her free foot to kick it upwards and send it flying into her mouth/_

_"Why my cake?" L says his voice breaking slightly, "WHY!?!?!?"_

---End flashback---

L shudders at the end of that flashback.

"Yes, I remember," He says.

"Quiet," Casey whispers, "I think the oompa lumpas are about to do something." The oompa lumpas burst into an amazingly harmonious song.

_Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop, the great big greedy nincompoop._

_Augustus Gloop, so big and vile, so greedy, fowl and infantile. _

_"Come on!" we cried "the time is ripe, to send him shooting up a pipe! _

_"But don't dear children be alarmed,"_

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed, _

_Augustus Gloop will not be harmed._

The peeps start jamming out while L and Riku look away embarrassedly. Mello, on the other hand, is diving head first into the chocolate river. Willy Wonka joins the peeps in our dancing.

_Although of course, we must admit,_

_He will be altered quite a bit. _

_Slowly wheels go round and round,_

_And cogs begin to grind and pound. _

_This greedy brute, this louse's ear,_

_Is loved by people every where, _

_For who could hate or bear a grudge,_

_Against a luscious bit of fudge? _

The peeps end the song with a rousing cry of "DON'T EAT THE FUDGE WITH GREEN SPRINKLES!" and continue dancing.

"Man," Mello says, "these guys are weirdoes."

"Yes," L and Riku say, "but they're our weirdoes."

"Well," Willy Wonka says, "let's get going! There's far too much too see. This'll be the fastest way." As he points to something coming through a tunnel.

The group turns to see a pink seahorse candy boat come gliding down the river, rowed by oompa lumpas. Every one climbs in and seats like so. Axel and Roxas and Sora to one side, L and Kathryn and Mello to another, then Katie, Casey and Riku. Then the rest of the people.

"I could get used to this!" Casey says kicking back.

Riku yawns and starts polishing his Keyblade which earns him frightened looks from the other passengers.

"I'm starving," Katie whines, "I want something to eat."

"How come you didn't eat any candy?" Kathryn half asks half yells.

"I'm more in the mood for a sandwich or something," Katie replies, "don't we get to see the snack bar in this place?"

Mello is desperately sucking chocolate through his straw as we sail along.

"Skrew this!" he says as he chucks the straw away and dunks his head in. L sighs as Kathryn yanks Mello's head back into the boat.

They rapidly fly through the rapids screaming and whooping with delight as the chocolate foam sprays their faces. After coming to a halt in front of a glowing metal door, the gang climbs out.

Willy Wonka starts to say something but stops when he notices something, "why is there a big hunk missing from my boat?" Everybody in the peeps group turns to stare at L who is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

L looks over and quickly replies as he turns back, "rest assured, I will catch the culprit!"


End file.
